Tenth Fleet (Manticore)
Tenth Fleet was an independent unit of the Royal Manticoran Navy, tasked with providing security for the Talbott Quadrant. Assigned to Talbott Station, the fleet was formally activated when Cruiser Squadron 94 and Destroyer Squadron 301 were deployed to the Quadrant in 1921 PD.Together with Destroyer Squadron 301 it joined Battlecruiser Squadron 106. As Lynx was annexed into the Old Star Kingdom of Manticore, the security of Lynx and its associated terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction was not a responsibility of the Tenth Fleet, leading to the Lynx teminus picketTask Force 302 temporary. being independent from the Tenth Fleet. ( ) History Task Force Talbott became part of Tenth Fleet. ( ) In 1922 PD, Mesan Alignment operative Rufino Chernyshev considered Tenth Fleet capable of destroying one-third of the entire Solarian League Navy all on its own. ( ) Order of Battle Commanding Officer: Vice Admiral/Admiral Gold Peak Initial * Carrier Division 7.1, CO Rear Admiral Stephen EnderbyOriginally charged with LAC deployment to systems in the Talbott Quadrant. Joined Tenth Fleet just before the Battle of Spindle by the authority of Vice Admiral Gold Peak. * Battlecruiser Squadron 106, CO Vice Admiral Gold Peak * Battlecruiser Squadron 108, CO Rear Admiral Michael Oversteegenfrom January 1922 PD, Tenth Fleet, second in command * Cruiser Squadron 94, CO Commodore Aivars Terekhov * Cruiser Division 96.1, CO Captain (SG) Prescott Tremaine * Destroyer Squadron 301, CO Commodore Ray Chatterjee † * units of the original Task Force Talbott * service shipsUnits of the Task Force Talbott as well as three milspec ammunition ships obtained just before the Battle of Spindle four million-ton units: HMS Mauna Loa, HMS New Popocatépetl, and HMS Nova Kilimanjaro; after destruction of the Manticoran shipyards repair ships were transferred to Manticore. After the Battle of Spindle * wall of battleThere were 20 Keyhole 1 SD(P)s assigned to the 10th Fleet as two and a half squadrons, very likely at least temporary - a wall of battle of the Task Force 302.: ** Battle Squadron 16, CO Vice Admiral Aploloniá Munming ** a battle squadron, CO Vice Admiral Theodore Bennington * CLAC element20 units, possibly two carrier squadrons of 8 units and Carrier Division 7.1 - including [[HMS Cloud|HMS Cloud]]., including: ** CLAC Squadron 11, CO Rear Admiral Craig Culbertson ** Carrier Division 7.1, CO Rear Admiral Stephen Enderby * battlecruiser element: ** Battlecruiser Squadron 106 ** Battlecruiser Squadron 108, CO Rear Admiral Michael Oversteegen * cruiser element: ** Cruiser Squadron 94, CO Commodore Aivars Terekhov ** Cruiser Division 96.1, CO Captain (SG) Prescott Tremaine * destroyer element, including: ** Destroyer Squadron 301, CO Captain Jacob Zavala * 19th Marine Brigade (Independent) CO Brigadier General Susan Hibson After the Second Battle of Manticore, Tenth Fleet was further reinforced with light units (light cruisers and destroyers) led by Captain Grierson. Detachments Invasion of Meyers After the Battle of Spindle, the Tenth Fleet was split into two equal parts: Admiral Gold Peak's force concentrated at Montana and Vice Admiral Bennington's force concentrated at Tillerman. In July 1922 PD, after the Second Battle of Manticore, Admiral Gold Peak moved to Tillerman and reconcentrate her force with Bennington's force. Once reconcentrated in Tillerman, the Tenth Fleet proceeded to the Meyers System to launch a preemptive invasion of the Solarian Madras Sector. ( ) The order of battle of Vice Admiral Bennington's force at Tillerman: * his battle squadron * Battlecruiser Squadron 106 The order of battle of the Admiral Gold Peak's main Montana force: * Battle Squadron 16 * CLAC element - CO Admiral Menadue * Battlecruiser Squadron 108 10th Fleet/Task Force 10.1: * wall of battle ** Battle Squadron 16 ** Bennington's battle squadron * CLAC element - CO Admiral Menadue ** Carrier Division 11.2 * Battlecruiser Squadron 106 * Battlecruiser Squadron 108 Minor Verge Operations Task Force 10.2 - CO Rear Admiral Craig Culbertson - stationed in Montana * CLAC Squadron 11Six units. - CO Rear Admiral Culbertson * Cruiser Squadron 94 * Cruiser Division 96.1 * a light cruiser elementCaptain Grierson's reinforcements comprised some cruisers and destroyers. * Destroyer Squadron 301 * another destroyer squadron Commodore Terekhov's task group - sent from the Montana System to the Mobius System * [[HMS Cloud|HMS Cloud]]One of Admiral Culbertson’s CLACs. * Cruiser Division 94.1 - CO Commodore Terekhov * two destroyer divisions Mobius picket left by Commodore Terekhov: * two heavy cruisers * destroyer element * two LAC squadrons – CO Captain Laycock : supported by deployed missile pods Seraphim picket - Destroyer Squadron 301Four units, HMS Tristram sent to the Manticore with captured Damien Harahap onboard. Task Force 10.2 in Montana reduced to the Task Group 10.2.1, three small task groups established: * Task Group 10.2.7 – CO Captain (SG) Amanda Belloc – sent to the Swallow System ** [[HMS Madelyn Hoffman|HMS Madelyn Hoffman]] (CA) - CO Captain (SG) Amanda Belloc ** [[HMS Huang Zhen|HMS Huang Zhen]] (CL) ** a destroyer division''Roland-class'' units. – CO Captain Leah Piekarski ** Destroyer Division 102.1Five Culverin-class units. – CO Zachariah Lewis ** Veerle Vosburgh (AE) * Task Group 10.2.8 – CO Captain Aldus O'Brien – sent to the Kumang System ** [[HMS Trebuchet|HMS Trebuchet]] (CA) - CO Captain Aldus O'Brien ** a destroyer division * Task Group 10.2.9 – CO Captain (SG) Prescott Tremaine – sent to Golem and to the Włocławek System ** [[HMS Alistair McKeon|HMS Alistair McKeon]] (CA) - CO Captain Prescott Tremaine ** a cruiser element *** [[HMS Feng Meng|HMS Feng Meng]] (CL) - CO, Commander Henry Creswell *** [[HMS Rama|HMS Rama]] (CL) - CO, Lieutenant Commander Jansen Slagle ** a destroyer element: *** a destroyer divisionFour ''Culverin''-class units - Destroyer Division 102.2? – CO Commander Jemima Toulouse *** a destroyer division''Roland-class'' units. – CO Commodore Priscilla Tanager ** [[HMS Charles Ward|HMS Charles Ward]] (FSV) - CO Captain (JG) Ginger Lewis Staff :See: Battlecruiser Squadron 106#Staff Service Record :See: Battle of Golem |'' Intervention in the Mobius System'' | ''Battle of Kumang'' | ''Battle of Mesa'' | ''Battle of Meyers'' |'' New Tuscany Incident | Second Battle of New Tuscany | Battle of Spindle | Battle of Saltash'' | ''Battle of Swallow'' | ''Battle of Włocławek'' References 10 (Manticore)